


Best Friends and Angst

by Wowzers_Dany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I love angst, IM SUPPOSED TO BE DOING AP WORLD HISTORY HOMEWORK RN, and fighting, but ANGST, oh and a sweet ending but ANGST, there are tears, who cares, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowzers_Dany/pseuds/Wowzers_Dany
Summary: Kageyama NEVER calls him. EVER. Major FLUFF alert. Also major ANGST. Either way its lit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt in where Hinata has some personal stuff going on and Tobio pushes some buttons. Fighting ensues. There's tears. Minor snot. A surprise late night phone call happens. FLUFF.  
> Kageyama NEVER calls him. EVER.
> 
> There's more angst like this on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pidgewife

"Don’t...D-Don’t mind, Hinata-kun”

This was the 7th failed spike that night, and the lingering stares of his teammates made him want to crawl into a hole, under some rock, and rot.

“I’m _sick_ of you missing my tosses, _stupid_ - _Hinata_ ”

“I’m _trying_ , Idiot”

He shot back, trying to ignore the subtle crack in his voice, before clenching his eyes together to stop those stupid tears from ruining his life. Looking back to that morning, he was kinda hating himself for not taking his mom up on her offer to pick him up when school let out. If he had just listened to his crumbling resolve instead of his somewhat religious quota to become the “next little giant” he wouldn’t have been speed walking to the bathroom right now. He probably wouldn't have run into into Takeda either. _Nothing good ever comes from the bathroom._

“S-SORRY, SENSEI-”

“Hey, can I talk to you outside for a second?”

**_wHY? WHY? WHY. why._ **

It was still technically summer yet the night air felt like ice pricks on Hinata’s skin and the lump in his throat grew larger. He felt nauseous and he really did _NOT_ want to explain to the entire team why he puked on his sensei’s shoes.

“Practice has been getting really hard these last few weeks, huh, Hinata?”, nod, nod, _nod,_ “I can barely keep up”

Takeda’s laugh ran clear through the air and it never ceased to amaze him how calm he could be when other people were obviously on the verge of puking their guts out.

“I-Is there a reason you brought me out here, Takeda-sensei-”

“I...I know about what happened yesterday with your father… your mother informed me via call shortly after first period.”

Man, he really hoped the sound of his _stomach blowing itself up_ wasn’t as noticeable as he thought it was. The lump in his throat pushed its way forward and all he wanted to do was choke. His sensei put a light, but reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I am legally obligated to keep this between your guardians and specific faculty”, he gave the boy a slight smile, “None of your teammates know, not even coach”  
He hadn’t realized that his arms had wound themselves around his body and were squeezing tight until his sensei spoke again.

“Don’t beat yourself up over tonight, alright? It’s okay to feel hurt and confused but just know that better days are ahead of you! We have prelims on the horizon! Don’t give up-!”

_“Ouch”_

“Oh! Sorry!” Takeda quickly retrieved his hand when he realized it was certain to give Karasuno’s #10 a sore shoulder, “I hope that wasn’t too patriotic, heh….Just...Don’t give up alright? I will tell the others to lay off you for a while until you’ve regained your heart if that’s okay with you?”

* * *

 

The team’s closing out speech couldn’t have come soon enough with Hinata’s throat lump still protesting proudly every time the dreaded thought of going home appeared to him. With weak “goodbye”’s and “I’ll text you later Hinata-Kun”’s being thrown around, Shoyou hauled up his bike and began the trek up the hill with the blue-eyed douchebag.

Neither made any move to conversation which normally would not have been a problem if not for the anxiety flowing off the smaller in waves. Everything was too loud now: the humming cicadas, the occasional drone of a car as it whisked by, his own breathing-- _everything_. He couldn't keep his mind in one place for even a second. Even when he managed to reel it back to volleyball or the pavement ahead of him it would always bounce back to the previous night--the talk, the crying, the screaming...the...the _crying_ -

“You need to get your head out the clouds, you know” Hinata had completely forgotten Kageyama was even there, his voice nearly causing him to trip over his own shoes, “It’s selfish”

They were off the main road now, unlit passing store after unlit store; the only light coming from the moon itself, accompanied by the occasional street lamp.

“ _What_?” Hinata said after a long moment of silence. He had meant for it to come out coldly, but he flushed when he realized he had probably sounded like baby goat.

Another pause.

“...You think of yourself too much on the court-- it's selfish. You missed my toss _7 times, Hinata_ , even after I started _calling_ to you before I was about to do it”

His grip on his bike grew tighter, leaving temporary imprints in his palms, “Tch...you’re one to talk”

Kageyama tensed up beside him, his shoulders squaring as he glared bullets at the middle blocker.

“Well at least _I_ got over it so that the whole _team_ wouldn’t have to suffer for it”, Neither of them had noticed that the humming of the night had gone quiet, or that they had stopped, “ _Idiot_ ”

Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if he got rug burn by the way he was twisting his clenched hands on the handlebars, “Okay? _And_? It was just one practice _Bakayama_ it's not not like I haven’t done _anything_ for the team. Lay off me, would you?”

That lump in his throat became that much harder to swallow as Kageyama approached him tensely.

“That doesn’t _matter_ , Hinata”, he hissed, “You let the team down today. How can you tell when you’ll be back on your game? _You can’t_. Everyday you are supposed give it your all and you didn’t”

He broke eye contact briefly to roll his eyes, pushing the pending wetness to the back of his skull if only for a moment. Man, he...he... _really_ did not want to cry in front of anyone today. _Especially_ not Kageyama...

“ _Are even listening to me_?”, the forlorn king stalked even closer, “That’s your _problem_ , dumbass, you only wanna take advice when you like it, but the second someone calls you out you wanna play the victim”

Hinata was pretty sure that bike had become something like an anchor to him, because otherwise we was sure he would’ve grown wings and flown away-- flown away to somewhere, anywhere, that wasn't here.

“Do you ever just _shut up_ , honestly.”, he tried to keep his voice steady but by this point the crack was inevitable, “It’s like you just look for someone to pick on. Would you just m-mind your business _fOR ONCE_ ”

Hinata’s bike-- his anchor-- slipped out his grasp and clattered onto the pebbled pavement as Kageyama snatched him by his shirt, nearly lifting his entire frame off the ground.

“ _You_ are on the _team_ , Idiot”, he seethed, “ _I’m_ on the team. You have _teammates_ , people who are _depending_ on you. _Third years_ who might never play like this again are _depending_ on you. On _us_ ”, his grip grew tighter, stretching the fabric of his shirt, “So, if you wanna be like Johzenji, if you wanna be like those first years who ruin _everything_ for _everyone_ else, then I have no reason to set to you any longer”

Kageyama didn’t mean it, he knows he didn’t. He was bluffing-- some nonsense in the heat of the moment. But it launched that lump in the back of Shoyou’s throat forward with vigor. What little resolve he had keeping back those tears went up in flames, and just a second before his pride came spilling onto his cheeks he mustered up enough strength to shove Tobio off him, propelling him right onto his back.

Everything was too bright and too dark at the same time. This paradox he was trapped in made him sick to his stomach, and as he looked down at his own shaking hands he had half a mind to purge right then and there. The tears came forth freely.

Hinata watched with wide eyes as Kageyama lay there on his back, just as dazed as he was in that moment, before taking a cautious step back as he rose stiffly.

It didn’t take inferred to see that he was fuming.

“ _You_ ”, he spat, “Are _DEAD_ ”

In a split second the setter had the other boy hiked up a nearby wall, feet fully hovering more than a few inches off the ground. His vice grip had caught not only shirt but skin as the smaller struggled in his grip.

Just when Tobio’s reeling fist prepared to meet his face, the latter choked loud on a sob that had finally ripped its way out his throat, halting the taller boy in his tracks.

 _NoNONONonoNONoNoNONO No please no please,_ was the forgotten prayer that Hinata had sent to the free flowing tears rolling abundantly down his face, clouding his vision. He couldn’t see the other’s expression, but he could vaguely make out the wide blue eyes glued absolutely on him. The hold on his shirt loosing purchase as the smaller boy’s chest rattled with the effort of hyperventilation, before finally freeing him of his awkward position off the ground.

“What…-” Kageyama whispered, eyes darting from his eyes to his cheeks and back again, “I...I didn’t mean-”

“M-MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST FIND A _NEW_ MIDDLE BLOCKER TO SET TO-- I… IT WAS NEVER M-MY INTENTION TO HOLD BACK THE T-TEAM... SO… SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME HOLDING YOU BACK ANYMORE B-....B-...BECAUSE I _QUIT_ ”

And like that he was gone, taking off as fast as his short legs and crumbling resolve would carry him. The tears blinded him, causing him to trip over nothing more than a few times, nearly breaking his arm on a particularly nasty fall. His elbows were scathed, hands burning, as he ran away from everything-- as he gave up everything that had hurt him. His mind was a twisted amusement park of irrational plans he had cultivated on the spot.

He would quit the team: in the state he was in it would be for the best anyway. He wouldn’t want to tarnish the name of the _little giant_ , one he had dubbed himself as anyway. Kageyama was right, it would be selfish of him to bring everyone down with him-- they didn’t deserve that, they worked _too_ hard to be brought down by some _lousy first year_. He would take his father up on his offer-- to leave everything behind-- because he was sure after today he wouldn’t be able to bare seeing Kageyama or any of Karasuno Volleyball ever again. Not in the gym, not in the halls, not in the street... _anywhere_. He had become the one thing he dreaded most of all-- a burden. How dare he? Who did he think he was? Acting all high and mighty...thinking he was so _safe_ , so _secure_ that it would be _impossible_ to be the dead weight to every single person in his life. Who was he kidding? This was bound to happen, just as it had in middle school.

“HINATA”, came Tobio’s desperate command as he sprinted after him, “STOP. _WAIT_.”

This all but made the ginger take off even faster, hissing as his burning feet hit the hard pavement.

“WAIT. HINATA, _STOP_ ”

Fresh tears flew out of his eyes, coating his face in his own humility.

Pumping his arms erratically, He sliced through a corner, ducking his head and sobbing out a out a broken, “ _LEAVE ME ALONE_ ”

…. Before being tackled to the ground.

There had to be a limit on how much a person can take in one day, and if there was Shoyou Hinata was 120% sure he had exceeded it and then some.

He thrashed and kicked and squirmed under the weight of the king of the court, but he was at clear 30 pound disadvantage, and if he continued his tactics he was bound to pass out from sheer exhaustion sooner than later.

“Shoyo...would... _ow_... would you just….calm _down_ -”

“GET _OFF_ ME”

He wasn't even sure if his threat was coherent enough to be heard through the sob that raked through instead. He felt lightheaded, his face and neck inflamed from pure, untapped, exhaustion, embarrassment, anger… fear…

He was terrified.

It took him a moment to realize that he had stopped the jabbing and the trashing, too done to do anything other than cry...cry like he did in his mother’s arms the previous night where it was safe and comfortable. Except now he was _not_ in his mother’s arms. He was on the ground, apparently crying into Kageyama’s shoulder. And he did _not_ feel safe. And he did _not_ feel comfortable.

He felt vulnerable. Exposed. Raw. Naked. _Pathetic_.

“Hina-...Shoyo”, Tobio panted, “What was...why….what’s wrong?”

The sniffing boy said nothing, jabbing his palms into his eyes to somehow stop himself crying any further.

“Is it... Is it what I said? I didn’t mean it like that… I-I never do I was just being angry like I normally do.. I’m so-”, he stopped mid-thought, taking a moment to collect himself before starting again, “I’m sor-...I’m _sorry_ , Shoyou, I really am. I never meant to make you cry”

Kageyama stiffly wrapped his arms around the other boy’s shoulders, bringing him forward in a loose hug, where they stayed for a long moment, neither finding the drive to move.

“Please don’t quit volleyball”, was the last thing he said on their walk home, feeling some responsibility to see Hinata all the way to his house.

The light-haired teen gave his mother a brief introduction and an even shorter goodnight before quickly retreating upstairs, leaving Tobio to converse with his mother alone.

* * *

Sleeping was certainly not as interesting as his ceiling, Hinata had decided.

His hands fiddled with the firm volleyball on his chest, itching to toss it, but that would most likely result in his little sister breaking into his room to tell him to “ _shut up, nii-chan_ ”. But he did it anyway because what else did he have to lose? In the span of 24 hours he had _failed_ 2 tests, _embarrassed_ himself in front of the entire Karasuno volleyball team, and _balled_ like a loser in his arch-nemesis/ supposed best friend’s shoulder on the side of the street. What would a little scolding by his 8 year old “mini-me” do?

He huffed out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had been holding, clenching his eyes shut for just a moment, before placing the leathery ball back where he had found it….and then going into cardiac arrest when his ringtone went off.

He probably should have listened to Tsukishima when he rudely informed him that his ringtone was dumb, well… not that his ringtone was _dumb_ per-se but maybe the entire opening theme of _Tokyo_ _Ghoul_ going off full force whenever someone hit him up was not the best idea ever.  
His eyes zipped from his door to his phone, making a desperate dive to answer it before his entire household woke up.

“H-...Hello?”

“Hey.”

His phone clattered to the ground as soon as his brain realized he was currently on the phone with _Tobio Kageyama_. He just counted get a break, could he?

The receiver rung out with “Hello?”’s and “Did you fall? You idiot”’s as his sister pounded on his door.

“ _Nii-chan_! You are _too_ loud! I can’t sleep, _Nii-chan_!”

“S-Sorry, Natsu!” Shoyo passively shooed her, before placing his cell phone to his ear again.

“Yes?”

There was a bit of rustling on the other end before Tobio spoke up, “Hi.”

“...Hi?”

The line went silent again, Hinata pulling his phone back to reassure himself that there was even someone else on the line, “Tobio?”

“Yes”

“...Is there...do you need...is there a reason you called me-?”

“You’re not sleep yet?”

Hinata grimaced at the awkward road this conversation was turning, “No...I mean...I don’t think?”

“Oh...That’s good.. _.I MEAN NOT GOOD_ but it’s good because I’m talking….to you….now….”

Both boys swallowed nervously as they waited for the other to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. The smaller player elected himself as that candidate, reasoning that he might as well put to rest the shameful display he put on that night.

He inhaled widely before bleating out in one breath, “ _I’m sorry_ ”, reeling back in surprise when Kageyama simultaneously echoed his confession.  
“What? Wait… You go first”

“N-No, Kageyama you go, I interrupted you”

The other line erupted in static as the other boy breathed heavily into the receiver, taking the stage.

“I...I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. I just... _ugh_ I’m really sorry I didn’t _know_ , a-and if I had i swear I wouldn’t have said _anything_. I was just trying to get you there, you know. I didn’t realize I had crossed the line until it was too late. I’m sorry”

Hinata had unconsciously leaned into his screen as he absorbed every bit of information Kageyama was relaying to him. Had Tobio Kageyama just...apologized? To him? The orange-haired goblin menace (courtesy of Noya)....

“Well”, the line piped up, “Don’t just… leave me here.... say something _you_ -”

“I’m sorry, too”, he confessed, “You were right...I shouldn’t have let the whole team suffer because of my situation… that _sucked_ on my part. I just… I wanted to be better for them… but it was just… my mind wasn’t in the right place is what I’m trying to say”

His eyes had been welded shut and the only evidence of where he was came from the faint presence of breathing in his ear.

“Also, I’m sorry I got snot and tears on your uniform”, he added, “That was gross”

The dark-haired teen snorted loudly in his ear, “Well, you’re not wrong there. Doesn’t matter, I had to take my dad’s clothes to the laundromat in the morning, anyway”

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief, “That’s good-”

“There… is one thing I wanted to ask you though….”

“What is it?”, he questioned, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

There was a beat before he resumed, “Why-- And _please_ tell me if this is like none of my business because I’ll drop it-- why didn’t you...tell me?”

He was pretty sure his heart had just abandoned ship that point because he literally could not feel his pulse. Was it wrong to not tell him? Should he have told him? Why had he even wanted to know?

“Well...I guess I was embarrased? That you might… I dont know… look at me differently. I didn’t want you to have to tread on thin ice every time you talked to me.”, he explained, “How would I even bring that up, though? _‘Oh and by the way my parents are getting a divorce and my dad is fighting for custody of both his kids to move out all the way to the UK’_ might have been a little too much to digest....”

“I don’t know I just… I just didn’t know how you’d handle it. I didn’t know-”, he swallowed hard, “-I didn’t know where we stood”

Tobio coughed on the other end, “Where we stood? What do you mean?”

The other boy fiddled with the loose threads of his comforter, “I mean… we never like stated our friendship status… I guess I didn’t think that kind of information was appropriate to disclose to a… a _frenemy_ ”

It grew uncomfortably silent, and Shoyo wondered if he had sad something weird until kageyama’s voice yanked him out of his thoughts.

“I… I mean… I’ve never really had ‘ _friends_ ’, but…. I just kind of considered you my...um…”, Tobio tried to steady the shaking phone in his hand, “... my _best_ friend...”

For the second time that night Hinata’s phone clattered to the ground, followed by his sister’s distant plea for him to shut up.

Retrieving the device from the floor, he practically panted into the mic, “S-Sorry! I’m here! I’m-”, relax, “-I’m here.”

Kageyama worried his lip between his teeth, cursing himself, “I’m sorry that was weird wasn’t it? _Gah_ …. I’m sorry just forget I said anything-”

“No! _No_! I...I agree!”, he stammered, “I feel the same”

“Oh... _Oh_ ”

Hinata waited anxiously for Tobio to say something-- _anything_.

“Wow. That’s...I’m….This is new”, the flustered setter confessed, “I’ve never….I never had a best friend… before… _wow I-_ ”

The decoy had the nerve to laugh.

“o-...OI ARE YOU _LAUGHING_ AT ME. I CAN STILL KICK YOUR-”

“No, _Bakayama_ ”, he giggled, “I’m just really happy. Kinda freaked out. But also really happy.”

Somehow Tobio had wound up hanging upside down off his bed, but despite the weirdness of it all, he snickered, “Shut up. You’re embarrassing”

They shared a mutual mirth, temporarily forgetting and simultaneously accepting the events of that night. It wasn’t quite all better from either end, but it was promising. In the midst of all the chaos, they finally had something to laugh about.

* * *

 

“You know”, Kageyama said after a while (how long had they been on the phone? Two hours? Four?), “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me. I won’t make fun of you or anything”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, lips curving upward into a satisfied beam , _“I know”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this took me 3 DAYS to write ha HA (ಠ_ಠ)
> 
> May God bless you. :))))


End file.
